Darwin Watterson
Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III is one of the main characters in The Amazing World of Gumball. He used to be Gumball's pet goldfish, but one day he grew legs, gained the ability to speak, and generally adapt to life outside of water. Appearance Darwin is an orange goldfish with arms and legs. His goldfish-shaped head takes up his entire body, with his fins and legs hanging down from it. He has retained his goldfish tail and fins, the latter of which he now uses as arms and hands. His legs are much longer than his body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of his body. Usually, though, he covers them with green and white sneakers. A common misconception in Season One was that he also wore a black shirt, but that was actually just a shadow cast by his big head. Darwin apparently has thick coatings of blubber, making him resistant to pain, as he is shown unharmed in "The Reef Blower" after a painful face-first slap on a concrete sidewalk from way up in the air. The blubber's radius is about the length of Gumball's arm, as shown in "The Help Wanted," where Gumball had to sink his whole arm into Darwin's head just to reach his cheekbone. Darwin also thinks he has perfect skin as shown in "the DVD". Darwin is shown naked in "The Walking Finger" without his shoes, but his feet are censored for some strange reason. His feet were also shown in "The F.U.N" and "The Gumball-129," but uncensored. In Season Two Darwin gets a redesign. His black shadow is removed, most likely because it was a misconception. And the black shadow was replaced by a dark orange shadow. His legs also get a little more fatter. He also has two eyelashes on each eye instead of three. Personality Due to his sudden entrance into the world, his perspective of it is somewhat skewed and naive. He has trouble understanding many situations. Often people have to point out his misconceptions and faults, such as the time he didn't know the definition of dates and when he used a DVD as a pizza cutter. He also has poor memory, likely based on the misconception that fish have a memory of only three seconds. To him, basic spelling is complex, and the only numbers he knows are 7, 2, and 9. Also, in "The Pickles" he fails to remember anything he did the day before, while all of his other classmates remembered clearly. Despite being humanlike, Darwin still sleeps in his fishbowl; however, because he has grown in size, he gets rather squished in there. He also still seems fond of fish flakes, as shown in "The Reef Blower" and "The Culture Shock." Other foods he enjoys are cookies, chips, and ice cream. Throughout the series, Darwin has referred to Richard and Nicole as "Mr. Dad" and "Mrs. Mom". Whether this is because he shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that he has some doubts of them being his "parents" is anyone's guess. Darwin falls in love at first sight with anything that wears a pretty dress. An example of that would be in "The Dress," where he saw Gumball in a dress and completely fell in love, thinking he was a girl. At that time, he was so in love that he said to the "girl": "I love you", and a photo of him trying to kiss "her" was shown. When the dress later fell onto a fire hydrant, Darwin then fell in love with it. Hilariously, Darwin appears to be somewhat of a ladies' man. He is chosen by Masami to be her "boyfriend", and got a kiss on the cheek from Rachel, who is an upperclassman. He is kind and loves to help other people. He has a crush on Rachel. Episodes Appearance #The Help Wanted (speaking cameo) #The Reef Blower Trivia * Darwin seems to be able to speak Chinese/Korean, but says he couldn't in a complex sentence, as shown in "The Help Wanted." What he said translates to "I don't really know how to speak Chinese because it is really hard to speak and I only know a little Chinese to speak so I can't speak it." * Darwin can breathe in any water, but for the sake of fitting in, he holds his breath while submerged. * Darwin's blubber protects him from a lot of damage. * In "The Spider," we see that he's also left handed when he's drawing Gumball in the spider. * On an exclusive video on the official "Elmore Stream-It" YouTube page, it is revealed that Darwin can exhale for much longer than Gumball can. * Darwin is a child character voiced by a child voice actor, like Gumball. * The only numbers he knows are 2, 7, and 9. * According to the episode "The MuscleBall Bufferson," Darwin cannot use the bathroom unless Gumball whistles for him. * It's possible that Darwin got his name from the famous scientist Charles Darwin who came up with "The Theory of Evolution." * Darwin has a habit of standing in his seat as opposed to sitting down. * According to "The F.U.N," Darwin is actually Richard's favorite child. * Darwin was originally a CGI animated character, but this was changed later on because of the difficulties of having a major character animated in this fashion. * In "The Squeaky Boots," it is revealed Darwin is part "suckerfish". * Darwin can run much faster than both Anais and Gumball, as shown in "The Fingerprint." *He calls Nicole and Richard "Mrs. Mom" and "Mr. Dad, instead just call them "Mom" and "Dad". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Wattersons Category:Miss Simian's Class Category:Pets Category:2D Characters Category:Kids